Harry Potter:Nineteen Years Later
by ProudxSlytherinxBabii
Summary: Harry And Ginny Have Four Kids and One Is Already in Hogwarts And Two Are Going. At Diagon Alley Harry Helps And Upsets His Children. Harry Helps Someone he Wouldnt Have Helped When He Was In School. Story Better Than Summary. Read and Review!
1. The Middle Potter

Sorry Bout not writing on my Hsm Fan-Fic but ive been working on this on for a while hope you like it!!

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVENT READ THE 7TH BOOK STOP READING HERE!!!**

I KNow That for those of you who have read the 7th book you will know that Harry And Ginny had three Kids James Lily and Albus. But i Made them have another one Annabelle so just go along with the plot. And You May Also Know Ron and Hermione had two kids Rose and Hugo. You Might Know Draco Malfoy had a son Scorpius. We Dont know who His wife Was so I Made It Pansy Parkinson. Draco and Pansy have TWO kids Scorpius and Bellatrix. Yes I Made it That Draco Name Her after his Aunt Bellatrix. Harry Is Also Teddy Lupins god Father he now lives with him and Ginny. Harry Ginny Ron and Hermione and there kids now ALL Live in Number 12 Grimwald Place.

**Disclaimer: **I Do NOT own Harry Potter,Ginny Weasley,Ron Weasley,Hermione Granger,Draco Malfoy,Pansy Parkinson, James, Lily, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Or Scorpius Teddy Lupin OR Number 12 Grimwald Place Or Shell Cottage Or The Burrow.

**Claimer: **I DO however own Bellatrix(the kid) Annabelle and any of the Kids friends.

Harry+Ginnys Kids in year Order-

James-3rd year at hogwarts

Annabelle-1st year at hogwarts

Albus-1st year at hogwarts

Lily- 1 more year till she goes to Hogwarts

Ron+Hermione's Kids in year order-

Hugo-3rd Year at hogwarts

Rose-1 more year till she goes to hogwarts

Draco+Pansy's Kids in Year Order-

Bellatrix-1st year at hogwarts

Scorpius-1st year at hogwarts

Chapter 1: The Middle Potter

As A Young Child Annabelle Minevra Potter had to grow up Living With Her Parents Fame and Glory.Her Mother Ginny Weasley/Potter Team Member of the All Woman's Quittich team the HolyHead Harpies. And Her Father, Harry Potter was 'the Chosen One' or 'The Boy Who Lived' and famously 'The Boy Who Killed The Dark Lord Voldemort'. Annabelle wanted just a Nromal (As Normal as A Witch could be) Young Witch and wanted to get out of the spot light before she was Permently known as 'Harry Potters Daughter' or 'Ginny Weasley's Daughter' and Wanted To be known just as 'Annabelle Potter'. And She Was tired of Her Dad Always Trying to save People from 'Harm' as he always said, She Just wanted to rebel aginst her father and the Reast Of Her Gryffindor family. She knew how to do that to, Become a Slytherin and be known as 'Annabelle Potter First and Only Potter to Be In Slytherin'. It all started Three Years Ago When Finally HER Hogwarts Letter came to Her House.The Owl Swooped In and dropped in front of her and she read the envelope aloud-

Miss A.Potter

Drawing Room

Number 12 Grimwald Place

London

She Riped it open and read the Letter

Dear Miss A. Potter,

We are Pleased to inform You that you Have Been Accepted

At Hogwarts School Of WitchCraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and Equipment.

Term Begins September 1st. We Await your owl by no

later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minevra McGonagall

Head Mistress

She Folded the Letter back up and put it in her ruksack. The Next Day the six Potters were off to Diagon Alley. When they were walking she saw him, Scorpius Malfoy, he looked great walkng with a girl Annabelle took to be his Sister.He could tell by what Her Brother James told her that he was a Slytherin and cause he looked young so he and his sister might both 1st years like her.

"Dad do you know who that is?" she asked her father ponting to Scorpuus.

"Isnt he a Slytherin" asked her younger sister Lily

"Yes Thats right hes a second year Slytherin, Anna, Unless Your in Slytherin he wont Even Notice You so you have no Chance with Him" James told Annabelle

"Ginny I hink our Little Girl Has Her First Crush" Harry Told His Wife even though he looked like he had not been listening earlier

"Dad!!" Anna screamed out of embarassment

"Oh Anna its alright to have a crush" Ginny told her Daughter"But Whos The Lucky Guy?"She Asked and sounded like more of a friend than a Mother

"Its a Slytherin Mum , Anna Loves a Slytherin' James Screamed Tauntingly at Anna

"James! Mum!" She Screamed on the verge of tears Back at James Then Ginny

"Ok James Thats Enough Leave Anna Alone"She Screamed Over Anna And James Yelling at eachother"Hary A Little Help Here please!!"As She Said His Name Harry Ran Over and Grabbed Anna By The Arm And took her away from the rest of the Potter Family.

"Now Why do You and James Fight so Much? You Get along With Lily and-"Anna cut him off

"Thats Just It James Tells me Taht i wasnt wanted because Him Lily And Albus are all named after important People and Who Am I Named After?"But Before Harry Could Awnser she Started again"Exactly No One. Annabelle 'Boring' Potter ."She Had stoped yelling enough for Harry To Speak

"Well Annabelle 'Boring' Potter is named after Your Mums Gran And My Favortite Teacher and Head Mistress. Annabelle Minevra Potter. And James Is After My Dad and Your Mums Dad James Arthur Potter. Lily Is Named after My Mum And Aunt Fleur's Sister Lily Gabrielle Potter. And Albus Is After Two Head Masters Albus Severus Potter. See All Important People."Harry Explained To Anna"So Are You Ok Now?"

"Yes Daddy Thanks" Anna Gave Harry a hug and walked with him ,With More Self-Esstem, past WhereJames Was and As She Past Him She Stuck her tounge at him. Only James and Ginny saw.

"Mum Anna stuck her tounge at me" James Winned To His Mum

"Oh James Stop triyng to Get Your Sister in Trouble" She Replied Pretendng she didnt see"Come On James Albus And Lily going to Ollivanders."she was trying to get all her kids together

"You know James Your Mum and I Both og tour Wand For Mr. Olivander and Now You guys are getting your from his son still MrOllivander but younger one."Harry Infromed His Son whom seemed not to care Much. As They Walked In Mr. Ollivander was standing with his Back to the door.

"Mr.Potter i remember Holly and Phoenix Feather Eleven Inches, Right?' He said in A Hurry

"Umm Yes thats right."Harry Replied

"Oh James its So Nice To See You Again Hows The Wand?" Ollivander Asked him Again Hurridly

"Oh Its Great Mr.Oll-"Mr.Ollivander Cut Him Off"Perfect Now Yes Your Daughter Is In Need Of A Wand And Your Son Also Correct?" He Asked Harry Not Even Looking At Him

"OW...Er.. Yes,Yes Sir They Need Wands Yes." Harry Replied Not Paying attention Untill Ginny Elbowed Him And Smiled

"Yes Great What is Her Name Sir?" Ollivander asked Holding Up Annabelles Right Arms And Measuring it By Hand.

"Umm Oh Annabelle. "Harry Said Again After another Elbow in his Side

"Yes, Yes And Her Middle?" He Asked

"Minevera" Harry aid Avoiding His Wife's Elbow

"Annabelle Minevera Gorgeous" He Said Snapping His Measureing Thing In his Hand And It Vanished. Just as It Landed On The Counter Ron,Hermione, Rose an Hugo Walked In.

"Hey Hermione!!" Ginny Ran Up And Gave Her A Hug."Blimey Hermione Harry's Not the Only Hero With A Scar Is He?" Ginny Asked Once Out Of Earshot. And SHe Was Pointing at the Scar Hermione Had Around Her Neck From When Bellatrix Tortured Her.

"Yea I Still Remember Her Laughing as She Did It and Everyone Watching Like I was A Fair Side Show!" Hermione Said Lifting Her Collar To Hide The Scar.

"Yea Sorry Bout That" Ginny Said o the Floor almost her head was down so Low.

"OOHH Anna's Trying Wands" Hermione screamed To Change The Subject. The Girls Walked Over to Anna As She Was Handed a Wand to try.

ANNOUNCER// Well The Chapter i first wrote was too Long So i broke It Smaller. Tell Me What you think I will Post the Next Chapter Soon!!

-Sam

Stay a Rocker 4 Life \m/


	2. Diagon Alley

Hello Readers!! Did you like Chapie One?And I KNow I Made a Mistake on the first chapter Dracos Son Scorpius is In His 2nd year not 1st. This will Be A Long Stroy Since i Wrote alot. I Had To Break Up The Original stroy Chapies to smaller Chapies get it? oh well, read on!!

**Disclaimer: **I STILL Do NOT own Harry Potter,Ginny+Ron Weasley,Hermione Granger,Draco Malfoy,Pansy Parkinson, James, Lily, Albus Potter,Rose,Hugo Weasley Or Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy , Number 12 Grimwald Place, Shell Cottage Or The Burrow.

**Claimer: **I DO however own Bellatrix(the kid) Annabelle and any of the Kids friends, Luna's House and the Plot. Thank you

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

"Oh Well I think We Found Our Wand!" Ollivander handing the Wand To Annabelle as She Took It She Felt an Incredible warmth in her hand"_Walnut and DragonHeart String 10 inches Even. _Same Wand Little Longer gave Miss Granger that mark 'round her neck. Right? By Bellatrix Lestrange." Anna Took The Wand and Looked at Hermione who just shook her head."Strong and Powerful wand you Got There Missy"Anna turned her Head and Waved the Wand and The Chair Across The Room Flew Up TO her and She Sat Down."Perfect. Anything Else Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked Harry and Harry Replied.

"Well Albus Needs One Too Sir" Harry Pointed At His Son Staring Out the Window." Perfect Come Here Boy" Ollivander said moitioning for albus to follow him. "Here try this one _Elm And Pheonix Feather Eleven and Three Quarters_" Albus Took The Wand and before he could wave it,It Was snached out if his Hand." No No No All Wrong" Ollivander Said Grabbing ANother Wand"Here try this one _Maple and Unicorn Hair 11 and One Half Inch_." Albus Took The Wand and Felt His Whole Arm fill with Warmth. He Waved It and a Box Flew to the COunter and He Set the Wand in It and Said" Ill take it!"

"Is That All Mr.Potter?" Ollivander asked handing the Wand Box To Albus who just tore it out and threw the Box Away. "umm Yes I think-" Lily Cut him Off"But What About me Daddy"She Asked him. "Well lily I guess We Could Get you One But Mummy would have to Hold It Till Next Year" He Told The Small Black Haired Child In Front Of Him."Ok Daddy I Want one Now" She Said Defeatedly. "ok Mr.Ollivander One More Wand For The Yougest one please" Mr.Ollivander Looked at him and Went to the Back.

He Re-Emerged with only 3 boxes. "Here First Box First Wand For the Little Lady." Mr Ollivander Pulled Out a rather Large Wand." _Maple and Pheonix Feather 13 and a Quarter inch_" Lily Took The Wand and Waved it. Nothing Happened. Tears Filled Her Light Blue Eyes. Mr.Ollivander took the Wand and Handed her another one Quickly."Here Try This, _Beechwood and Dragonheart String 9 inches even_" Lily took the wand and gave it an idectical wave and once again, nothing Happened. Tears Filled Her Eyes again Mr. Ollivander was on it he handed her another wand. " Here Try This _Mahogany and DragonHeart String 11 inches_" Lily took The Wand and Her arm Felt warm she almost dropped the wand When Her Arm Felt the Warmth. She Waved The Wand And Boxes Exploded behind them. "Oh I hope Those Were Empty!!" Ginny Whispered.

"Perfect I think That Is All We Need Mr. Ollivander" Harry Said Looking Down On His Excited Daughter who looked up at him and Hugged His Legs. "Ok Then Thank You Mr. Potter come back soon. Mr.Ollivander Said as Harry Handed Him The Gold And Walked Out. The Six Potters and The Four Weasleys walked Down The Street a Litle Before Harry Pulled Out The Hogwarts Letter. "Lets see What Else We Need" It Read-

**Hogwarts School **

_Of _**Witch Craft **_And_** Wizardry**

Uniform

First Year Students Will Require-

1- Three Sets Of Plain Work Robes (Black)

2- One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) For Day Wear

3- One Pair Of Protective Gloves (Dragon Hide Or Simaliar)

4- One Winter Cloak (Black, Silver Fastening)

Please Note That All Pupils' Clothing Should Carry Name Tags

Course Books

All Students Should Have A Copy Of Each Of The Following

Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History Of Magic

By Bathilda Bagshot

A Beginners Guide To Transfiguration

By Ermic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs+Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

By Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scammander

The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection

By Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, Standard Size2)

1 Set Of Glass Or Crystal Phails

1 Telescope

1 Set Brass Scales

Students May Also Bring An Owl OR cat OR Toad.

Parents are Reminded That First Tears Are Not Permitted Their Own Broom Sticks!!

"Ok So I Guess We Could Go Get Pets Now Right?" Ginny Said Over Harry's Shoulder. "Er... Yea Sure." Harry Said Looking At Draco Malfoy Walk Past Him Agian And Give Him An Evil Look. " Blimey Mum You Mean I Get My Own Pet?" James Asked Excidedly, "Yes James You All Get A Pet" Ginny Told Them As The 10 of them walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium. "Now With Other Animals" Jams Read Out Loud Before They Walked In. When THey Did go Inside They All Knew What They Wanted. Anna, James, And Albus wanted Owls, Lily and Rose wanted Cats, And Hugo Wanted A Rat. So They All Walked Around and then Separated From Each Other. Hermione Took Lily and Rose Over to tha Cats, Ron Took Hugo Over To look At Rats And Ginny Took Anna, James, And Albus Over to Look at Owls.

Harry On The Other Hand Had To Look For Food And Cages. " He Took A Break To Look Around Himself to find Anna With A Snow White Owl On Her Should And James With A Grey Owl On His Shoulder. Harry Smiled At How Happy They Were."Harry Come Here And Look At This" Ginny Said Grabbing His Arm. "Lok At Al Over there." She Said Pointing at A Small Red Haired Boy Looking At Pheonix's. "Blimey How Ironic is that" Harry Said Laughing. "Can We Get Him One Please?" Ginny Asked Hoim Begging."Oh Ok We Can But You Need To Go To Gringotts And Get More Gold Out. Ok?" Ginny Laughed and Repiled" Oh Ok Harry But Are You Sure You Can Trust Me On My Own" She Said Joking and Still Laughing At Her Husbands Seriousness.

Ginny Left and Harry went to talk to the Manager who quickly reconized him. They Were talking About The Cost Of The Pheonix's. Over With Hermione And Lily and Rose, It was not easy to pick the right cat. Lilly Finally Chose A Black and Grey Striped cat and Rose Chose a Yellow and Oranged Striped one. Adn Over With Ron They Had Found The PERFECT Rat. A Small Black One that Even Ron Liked. And Harry Was Apperantly done Talking to the manager because he Walked Over to The Cage WIth His Son. He Did Not Say Anything for a while And just Watched His Son Act So Naturally With The Pheonix's. "So You Like These?" He Asked Breaking the Silence which made Albus jump at the Relization That Some One Was There. "Er.. Yea Dad There Just So... Well So Amazing." Albus told his Smileing Father.

"Well Al What would you Say If I Told You Your Mum And I Decied To Get You One?" Harry Asked His Son Who Just Smiled. "Blimey Dad You Mean It?" Albus asked Surprised." Yes I Do Mean It" Harry Tol dHis Son."Can I Have This One?" He Asked Straight away." Of course. And You Know Al My Headmaster Dumbledore had A Pheonix. Acutally Just Like That...One...Right...There." Harry Hesitated and Looked Closer At The Only Bird Out Of The Cage. The Pheonix Lifted His Head and Looked Down At Harry. Fawkes Flew Down From Where He Was Siting Right Down To Harry's Shoulder."Fawkes?" Harry Whispered. Albus Stared at the Bird And His Father and He Swore He Seen Fawkes Nod His Head And Wink At Harry Who Just Smiled.

Anouncer// Hope You Like This Chapter. Sorry I Didnt Post Faster My Internet Wasnt Working. Chapie 3 In Making Also Right Now. Keep Up The Reviews And Please Be Paitent with school Starting i Might Not Be On That Often.

Thanks For Reading.

Stay A Rocker 4 Life

Sam \m/

Rock On.


	3. Draco&Pansy

Sorry My Comp. Was Down So I Am Posting The NExt Couple Chapies Now Ok. Hope You Like Them. I Havent Read Your Comments yet so please Be Patient. Thanks To You That Have Left me A Comment. And If You Havent Read And Posted A Comment Please Do!

**Disclaimer: **I STILL Do NOT own Harry Potter,Ginny+Ron Weasley,Hermione Granger,Draco Malfoy,Pansy Parkinson, James, Lily, Albus Potter,Rose,Hugo Weasley Or Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy , Number 12 Grimwald Place, Shell Cottage Or The Burrow.

**Claimer: **I DO however own Bellatrix(the kid) Annabelle and any of the Kids friends, Luna's House and the Plot. Thank you

**Chapter 3:Draco and Pansy**

"Dad Did That Pheonix Just Wink At You?" Al looked at his Father Smileing and stroking The Birds Back. "Well Yes Al It Did. This Was DumbleDores Pheonix, Fawkes. And Im Going To Buy Him. He Deserves To Be with someone who was with DumbleDore." Harry Told His Small Black Haired Son. Just As Harry Was Letting Albus Hold Fawkes Ginny Walked In. Harry Took The Pheonix and Walked Over to His Wife." Harry Is That..?"She Asked Also Stroking The Birds Back. "Yea This Is Fawkes Dumbledores Old Pheonix. Im Going To Get Him, Ok?"Harry Asked Begging His Wife.

"Yes Harry I seen You So I Went Back And Got More Gold Out Of MY Vault. I Want to Get Something Also." She Told Him. "Ok Hun Go Find What You Want. And Everything Is Half-off. The Owner Reconized me." Harry Told His Wife as She Ran Over to The Owl Cage and Found An Owl Almost Instantly, It Was A Black One And It Flew Straight To Her, She Must have Been Looking at It Earlier.Ginny Gave Harry Her Owl And The Money And Walked out In To The Street To Get The Kids Books, A Cauldron, Phials, A Telescope and Scales. Lily Ran Up To Harry Holding a Black andGrey Striped Cat In Her Arms. "Look Daddy I Got my Pet!!"She Squealed."James and I Got Ours Too Dad!" Anna Screamed Over The Noise of The Animals Pointing to The Cages In There Hands."Does everyone Have Their Pets Together?" Harry Asked Everyone. They All Replied in a Scream "Yea Were Ready!"

Harry Payed and Walked Down The Street And Found Ginny Pointing Her Wand At two Large Trunks filled With The Kids Schol Stuff.She Said "Locomoter Trunk" On Both Trunks. As Ahe Walked Along the Two Large Trunks Followed her silmultanusly."Hey Babe We Got The Pets." Harry Said To His Wife."Oh Great now what do we need to get?" She Asked Harry who Had the List In His Hands."umm Just Robes Gin." Harry Said And James Screamed"To Madam Malkins!" Ginny Laughed. "Yes James To Madam Malkins."

The 10 Of Them Walked Down The Street To The Robe Shop and They Passed a broom shop. James Stopped to Look at The Broom In The Showcase Window." Come On James Hurry Up." Ginny Yelled Back At Her Son. "But Mum Look The Firebolt 2004. I am Gonna Get That Broom Somday."James Said Admiringly."Yea Your Gonna Get It. When They Come out With Firebolt 2011!!!" Anna Yelled." Annabelle what did i tell you?"Harry Asked His Daughter she Smiled And Walked Away."Wow Gin 19 years Later and The Firebolt's Still The Best. You Trying Out For The Team This Year Jam?"Harry Asked Staring At The Broom also."Yea Dad. Seeker Like You. I See Yours and Uncle Rons Names On Plaques at School. People See James Potter on Plaques At School and I Have to Tell Them Its Not Me But My Dad's Dad." James Explained Not Taking His Eyes Off The Broom.

"Harry I Have to Go But Stop By Later and Ill Show You The New Merch!!" Ron Said Hintingly nudging Harrys arm."Ok Ron i Will I WIll Do That."Harry Told His Best Friend Laughing." Come On Daddy We Need to Go To Madame Malkins!!" Annabelle shouted. She ran down the street and gave Ron a big hug. "Have fun at work Uncle Ron.Now Dont Be Late Or Uncle Geo Will Be Mad!" She Said Giving Him A Hug."Awww Thanks Annie and thanks for the Tip. Bye Mione." Ron Replied To Anna And Kissing Hermione."Bye Daddy!!" Said a Small Voice up Ahead." Bye Rosie!!" Ron Yelled Back To The Small Voice."Harry Im Taking Them In Now" Ginny Yelled up the Street. "Ok Gin. Im Going to Talk to Ron And Ill Be In There." Harry Yelled Giving Hermione A Hug. " Ill Be There In A Sec Mione. Im Just going to talk to Ron for a second." Hermione Sighed, Mumbled something then walked away.

Harry And Ron walked into the Hogs Head for a drink."So Are you Going to Give the Invisablity Cloak to Anna Now? Are You Giving her the Marauders Map To?." Ron Asked quietly."No Im Giving James the map and Annie the Cloak."Hary Said Not at all quietly."But What about Lily and Albus? What Are you Giving them?"Ron Asked Full Of Questions."And Are you Sure Jam can Be Trusted with the map."He DIdnt have this many questions when he was the one who used it."What is he tells the Wrong Person. And Some one takes it? What Then Harry."Ron Still Asked Raising His Voice."I'll simply tell them to watch who they tell.I know Jam's Friends. And Their Parents. Annie will make friends this year and i will probally know her friends parents too."Harry Explained Calmly."And Who Are Jam's friends again?"Ron Asked curouisly.

"Well You remember Padma&Parvati Patil?"Harry Asked Ron As He Took A sip of his Firewiskey."Tch Yea, That was the Worst Date Ever."Ron Said Remembering the Horid Yule Ball."Well Padma&Terry Boot's son Lucas is one of James's Friends. Then Theres Katie Bell&Oliver Woods son Scott. Ummm, Alica Spinnet and Blaise Zabini's Son Parker."Harry Said Hoing Ron Would See The Simalarity between The Kids and The Marauders."Blimey, Katie and Woods & Alicia and Blaise." Ron had apparently had not noticed."Ron The Marauders. Then It was James, Lupin, Sirius, And Peter. Now Its James, Lucas, Scott, and Parker."Harry Explianed to Ron Who Was Still Not Understanding."And If Thats Not Enough Proof that this WHOLE Voldemort Thing Is going to Happen Again. James Likes a Girl Named Lily. Lily Evans. Ron Thats My Mums Name."Harry Was Still Talking To His Brain-Dead Friend Who Was Still Not Understanding."Blimey Harry Its Just a Quinsidance. Nothing Goning to Happen Over again. And How Do You KNow Who James Likes?" ROn Asked Suspiciously."Dont You Have to Go to work Ronald."Harry Said Changing the Subject.

After Ron Left Harry Paid And Left the Hogs Head and Went to Madame Malkins.He Walked In To See Anna Snogging Some Small Blonde Boy Harry Didnt Know. So Harry Ignored them and Seen James Talking To A Small Black Haired Little Girl.Whom Harry, Once again, didnt Know. He Turned His Head To See Draco Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson, As Usual, Hanging On His Arm."Potter, Is That Weasley Girl Your Wife yet?" Pansy Asked A Little Nicer Than Harry Remembered."Ummm, Accualy Yea She Is. We Have Four Kids."Harry Explained."We Have Two Bellatrix is up there. And Scorpius is snogging that Little Red Haired Girl."Pansy Laughed. Harry Cringed At The Sound Of Bellatrix's Name."Well Thats My Annabelle. ANd Thats My James and Lily And Albus are-"Draco cut him off."Im Going To Get Their Books. Stay Here."Draco Said Demandingly.

"Oh Ok Hun."Pansy Said Quietly. Draco Walked across The Shop With The Same Strut As His Father.

Harry and Pansy Started talking about their kids and about Draco and Ginny.Pansy Started Breathing Hard.Then She Fell Over Gasping for Air, Bellatrix Jumped off the Stand Where She Was and Ran Over To Her."Mummy, Mummy!" Bellatrix Cried.Pansy Was gasping for air and trying to Tel Harry Something."Leave here---Take Your Kids----And Mine----Come Back for me---Hurry"She Got out finally. So Harry Huried His Kids and Pansys Kids over to the Leaky Cauldron. Then Went Back For Pansy. When He Got There Pansy Was Up And Walking Around."Harry Where Did you take Them. Take Me To THem Then We Have to Leave.We Have to Go Somewhere Safer. Somewhere Hidden From Draco." Pansy Told Him."I Have Just The Place. But Its A Little Crowed."Harry Explained.

ANOUNCER//Did You Love It?? Sorry It Dosent Make Sense But It Was a Cool AnyWay. Sorry It Took So Long Tpp Get This Chapie Up But Im Making Up for it.I DOnt KNow When I CanGet The Next chapter up. but ill get it up soon.

Samm

Stay A Rocker For Life.\m/

Rock On Homies!!


	4. Random Spells

**Accio** - A summoning charm  
**Aguamenti** - A water casting spell. Causes a jet of water to come from the end of the caster's wand  
**Alohomora** - Unlocks doors or can open windows  
**Anapneo** - Clears airways of a person who the spell is cast upon, allowing them to breathe properly  
**Aparecium** - Makes invisible ink appear  
**Apparate** - This spell allows the caster to appear instantly in a given place  
**Avis** - Conjures birds  
**Cave Inimucum** - A protective enchantment; prevents hostile magic from entering the protected area  
**Confringo** - Causes the target object to explode  
**Confundus Charm (Confundo)** - Used to confuse an object or person, to disorient them or make them believe what the spell caster wants them to  
**Conjunctivitis Curse (Conjunctus)** - A curse, aimed at the eyes of the victim & causes the eyelids to crust together so that the victim cannot see. In addition to loss of sight, it seems to cause pain to the victim as well  
**Defodio** - A gouging spell; to excavate; can carve/remove chunks of walls  
**Deletrius** - Disintegrating spell  
**Densaugeo** - Makes the victims teeth enlarge  
**Deprimo** - A digging/pressing spell; specifically digs downwards, making holes in floors or the ground where the spellcaster directs it  
**Descendo** - Causes an item to descend  
**Diffindo** - Rips an object in half  
**Dissendium** - Opens a secret passageway to Hogsmeade  
**Duro** - Turns the target object into stone  
**Enervate** - Revives someone  
**Engorgio** - Enlarges things  
**Episkey** - A healing spell  
**Evanesco** - To make an object or objects vanish  
**Expecto Patronum** - A silvery wall that stands between the wand bearer and a dementor  
**Expelliarmus** - Disarms whoever the wand is aimed at  
**Ferula** - Bandages a wounded body part on whoever the wand is aimed at  
**Finite Incantatem** - Can stop mass commotion  
**Flagrante Curse (Flagrantia)** - A spell that can be cast upon objects, making the object become burning hot when touched, it blistered the skin immediately on contact, thus making it impossible to pick anything up without suffering immense pain  
**Flagrate** - Enables the caster able to draw lines of fire with their wand  
**Furnunculus** - Gives you boyles  
**Geminio** - A copying-cat charm; replicates an object, creating an exact copy; one copy or a number of copies can be created, as the caster desires  
**Glisseo** - Flattens a flight of stairs so that it becomes a slide  
**Homenum Revelio** - Reveals whether there are any humans present in the near vicinity  
**Incendio** - Creates flames  
**Inpedimenta** - The Impediment Curse; slows a object down  
**Impervious** - Repels water from whatever the bearers wand is aimed at  
**Legilimens** - Gives the wand caster the ability to read into the victims mind; skilled in Legilimency can look into the minds of their victims, see the memories they are looking for, and interpret them  
**Levicorpus** - Dangles the victim by their ankle in mid-air  
**Liberacorpus** - Counter-spell to Levicorpus. It releases someone from being dangled upside-down so that they crash to the floor  
**Locomotor Mortis** - Stops someone from moving their legs  
**Lumos** - Makes light come out of the end of the bearer's wand  
**Meteolojinx Recanto** - Counters weather jinxes and removes their effects  
**Mobiliarbus** - Hovers objects  
**Mobilicorpus** - Creates invisible strings used to move things  
**Muffliato** - Fills the ears of anyone nearby the spell caster with an unidentifiable buzzing  
**Nox** - Puts out light from bearers wand  
**Obliviate** - Charm that distroys a person's memory  
**Occlumency** - A mind defence charm; defence of the mind against external magical attack  
**Oppugno** - Causes an attack of an object to a target chosen by the spell caster  
**Orchideous** - Makes flowers come out of the bearer's wand  
**Peskipiksi Pesternomi** - Useless spell developed by Lockhart, supposed to round up pixies  
**Petrificus Totalus** - Full body-bind  
**Point Me** - Four point spell, points to north; Makes the bearer's wand act like a compass  
**Portus** - Turns objects into Portkeys  
**Prior Incantato** - Reveals previous spell(s) conjured by a wand  
**Protego** - A Sheild Charm; creates a magical shield to deflect minor spells and jinxes  
**Quietus** - Makes voice quieter  
**Reducio** - Decreases the size of something  
**Reducto** - The Reductor Curse blasts solid objects out of the way  
**Relashio** - Releases things  
**Reparo** - Fixes broken objects  
**Rictusempra** - Makes whoever bearers wand is aimed at laugh  
**Riddikulus** - A laughter charm  
**Scourgify** - A cleaning charm  
**Sectumsempra** - Causes deep wounds to be immediately cut into the victim  
**Serpensortia** - Makes a snake come out of the bearer's wand  
**Silencio** - The Silencing Charm; forces the target person or creature to fall silent  
**Sonorus** - Makes the bearer's wand act as a microphone  
**Specialis Revelio** - Unveils objects hidden with a magical charm  
**Stupefy** - Stunning spell  
**Tarantallegra** - Makes a person dance uncontrollably; Makes whoever bearers wand is aimed at legs move  
**Waddiwasi** - Shoots objects at a high speed; In book 3 Professor Lupin uses it to send gum up Peeves nose  
**Wingardium Leviosa** - Makes things levitate

**The Unforgivable/Dark Curses**  
**Avanda Kedavara** - The Killing Curse; kills someone instantly  
**Crucio** - The Cruciatus Curse is total pain to receiver of the curse  
**Imperio** - The Imperius Curse gives total control to the bearer of the wand  
**Morsmorde** - Sends the Dark Mark (skull-and-serpent sign) into the sky  
**The Taboo** - Magic that attaches itself to a word, makes anyone who says the word traceable.  
It breaks protective enchantments and creates a magic disturbance, reveiling the source.

**Non-Verbal Magic **  
Whilst the vast majority of spells have a notional verbal component, any spell can in fact be cast without speaking by a sufficiently talented wizard. It appears that it is the power of the mind and the body which causes the spell to take effect, and the incantation is merely a vehicle used to help create the necessary mental and physical conditions for the magic to be successful.  
_Taken directly from __MuggleNet_

© x-- Serpensortia --x Guild Website 2007


End file.
